familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilkins Jenkins Salisbury (1809-1853)
}} Biography Wilkins Jenkins Salisbury was a Member of First Quorum of Seventy. Married Katherine Smith (1813-1900), sister of the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844) at Kirtland, Ohio, 8 January 1831. Eight children. Participated in Zion's Camp (1834). Excommunicated 1836. Followed Church to Missouri and Illinois. Did not go west. 1:511 Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Wilkins joined the Prophet and some two hundred others on Zion's Camp, a relief expedition intended to succor the victims of the Missouri persecutions. George Smith kept a journal of the Camp's movements and leaves us with an incident involving Jenkins Salisbury: "During the day being very much fatigued with carrying my musket I put it into the baggage wagon, which was customary, and when I arrived at camp in the evening my gun could not be found. This circumstance was exceedingly mortifying to me and many of the brethren accused me of carelessness and ridiculed me about losing my gun. Jenkins Salisbury took the most pleasure in ridiculing me for my carelessness. I afterwards learned on passing that way that my gun was pawned for whiskey by one of our company, and have always believed that Jenkins Salisbury, who was very fond of the good creature whiskey disposed of it in that way." Nevertheless, Jenkins must have displayed a degree of valor and faithfulness or have evidenced repentance for he was selected to be ordained a Seventy and called to the First Quorum of the Seventy in early 1835, an interesting ordination given that he had already been ordained a High Priest. Life in Ohio However, in 1836 we read disquieting news of Elder Salisbury in the History of the Church: "President Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) having preferred, to the High Council, a charge of unchristianlike conduct against Wilkins J. Salisbury, the Council assembled in the Lord's House, when it was proved that he had so conducted himself as to bring unnecessary persecution on me; that he had neglected his family, leaving them without wood, without provisions, or telling them where he was going, or when he would return; that he used strong drink and had been intimate with other women. Elder Salisbury confessed his propensity for tale-bearing, and drinking strong liquor, but denied the other charges. The Council decided that he could no longer be an Elder or member in the Church until there was a thorough reformation." It does not appear that Wilkins Jenkins Salisbury ever rejoined the Church. Life in Illinois Following the martyrdom of the prophet, there was a dispute concerning leadership of the Church. Jenkins' wife Catherine seems to have taken no sides in the matter despite her brother William B. Smith being a disputant. It is known that she remained in good standing in the Church for she afterwards received her endowments in the Nauvoo Temple. However when the saints headed west, Catherine was persuaded by William to remain behind along with Emma, the prophet's wife, and Lucy Mack Smith, his mother. Catherine was the last survivor of the Prophet's siblings and died in 1900. Despite her estrangement with the Church, she remained cordial with her Utah relatives over the years. Wilkins' position in all this is not known. References * Wilkins Jenkins Salisbury - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * #10380211